The Christmas Prank
by jen9603
Summary: The Weasley twins are feeling bored over Christmas break, and so they turn their attention towards their little brother Ron. They come up with their most wicked prank of all to give their dear brother for his Christmas gift this year. Happy Christmas Ron.


The Christmas Prank

Humor

"Oi!" One boy called to the other.

"What should we do today, I'm properly bored."

Fred looked over at his brother, George, legs lolling over the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"I dunno. Only a few more days until Christmas break, I wasn't planning on doing much of anything. That includes studying, of course." George looked over his shoulder to give his brother a sly smirk.

"I'm not talking about school, don't be ridiculous Georgie. But if I don't do something soon I'm going to go mental."

George sat up on the couch and began to ponder his brother's request.

"Well... we could plan something wicked for Christmas break. We haven't pulled a prank on our dearest baby brother in at least a month. Don't want him feeling too buddy-buddy with us."

Fred beamed. "Brilliant! A prank is the perfect gift for little Ronnie-kins this year. And everyone knows that Christmas is all about the gifts."

The two mischievous twins huddle close together by the light of the fireplace. Excited whispers could be heard, but the other students in the common room paid them no mind. The Weasley twins were always up to something.

It was finally Christmas break. Exams had been completed, the Hogwarts train ride was over, and Ron Weasley was settling himself into the cushiest armchair at the Burrow, eyeing a plate of mince pies. Right as he was about to bite into the biggest pie on the plate, his brothers walked into the living room.

Fred entered holding a tall glass of milk that came from their family cow, Clementine. He sat down on the couch next to the armchair, with George following suit.

"Hey there little bro, Happy Christmas" Fred said sweetly.

"Happy Christmas" Ron said, with bits of food flying out of his mouth.

"Charming." George replied, giving a small pat on his little brother's head. "How is our favorite brother doing today?"

Ron knocked George's hand away, and then looked suspiciously at the twins. They were being nice to him, too nice. Ron knew better than to trust that.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, pulling his attention away from the food for a moment to look at his brothers faces.

Fred and George feigned innocence and exchanged a confused look with one another.

"Us? Nothing really, we were just wondering what you planned on getting us this year for Christmas?"

Ron's eyes bugged out of his head. He hadn't gotten them a Christmas gift in years, he just assumed that's what Mum was for.

"What I got you... Uhhh..." Ron fumbled for his words, trying to quickly put together a lie in his head.

"It's ok you don't have to tell us, we won't tell you what we got you either. But it's a REALLY good one. Probably the best gift this family has ever seen." George smiled at Fred, seeing the panic slowly trickle across Ron's face.

Ron's mind was racing. The greatest gift ever? This had to be some kind of trick, there's no way the twins would do that for him. But if they did, then he was in big trouble because so far for them he had a big fat nothing to give.

"Here, Ron, you look a little stressed, have some milk." Fred said, handing him his glass.

Ron took it, and downed the milk in one go. Then he stood up abruptly, mumbled an inarticulate excuse, and then hurried out of the room.

George turned to his twin, his comrade, his best friend, and shook his hand.

"Phase one complete" He said with a wide grin.

Later that day, Ron was having a full-fledged panic attack. His gut told him not to trust the twins because they were definitely up to something. But he couldn't help but worry about not getting them a Christmas gift if they really had found an amazing one for him. But how could he find something that would match theirs?

He decided that he needed to do some recon. Try and get some information out of them. And the best way to do that was to separate them. Ron walked to their bedroom, and knocked. Fred answered.

"'Sup mate?"

"Hey, uh, Mum asked me to go take care of the gnomes in the garden and she said one of you needs to help." Ron lied lamely.

Fred looked skeptical for a moment, he really hated chores. But then he nodded and agreed to help.

"Alright, fine I'll go. Just hang on a sec I need to grab something." Disappearing for a few seconds, Fred returned with a glass of milk.

When Ron gave him a look he just shrugged and said "Thirsty." And then they made their way downstairs to the gardens.

As they worked, Ron was formulating a natural way to ask his questions. But the best he came up with was,

"So... great gift huh? What is it?"

Fred gave him a fake stern look, teasing him.

"Now Ronnie-kins you know I can't tell you that, you just have to wait until Christmas. But George and I are SO looking forward to it..." He laughed lightly.

That panic in Ron's chest swelled again. His mind raced, trying to think of what the gift could be. Were they going to slip him some of their puking pastilles? Or maybe they got him quidditch tickets? Ron could feel his nerves escalating, he was sweating and felt woozy all of a sudden.

"Hey you don't look so good. Here drink this." Fred handed him his glass of milk and once again, Ron downed it in one big gulp.

"Thanks... that helped." Ron said, still panting slightly from his nerves. But as the milk entered his belly he felt a new warmth. A comfort.

"No problem at all." Fred muttered to himself, a smile in the corner of his mouth.

Ron was tossing and turning in his bed that night. Images flashed through his brain, causing him to make up and down hand movements in his sleep. He groaned and pleaded with an unknown figure within his dreams.

"Please..." He muttered desperately.

"Please, I just need a little bit more. Just one more taste."

His hands, clutched around unknown objects, gesticulated furiously. Up and down, up and down. The sleeping Ron grew more frantic as the moments passed, and finally it became too much. He screamed in frustration, and awoke with a start.

"What the hell... I could have sworn I just had a dream about..."

He shook the thoughts from his head, and settled, uneasily, back into his bed. Falling back asleep quickly.

Days passed in a blur, and Christmas morning had finally come. The twins were already wearing their Weasley Christmas sweaters that Mum made for them, and they sat in the living room with their father and siblings, who all had matching sweaters with their coordinating initial embroidered onto the front.

Fred bounced excitedly in his seat, and George couldn't stop himself from looking around the room every two minutes. Their mother walked in, a concerned look on her face.

"Does anyone know where Ron is? I just popped up to his room to check on him and his bed was empty."

Ginny and Charlie looked up from their game of Gobstones to shake their heads. Percy shook his head lightly, not looking up from his book. And Bill and Mr. Weasley stopped their conversation to look around the room, curious.

"No, we haven't seen him Mum. I figured he was off somewhere either sleeping or eating. Seems to be all he does." Ginny commented.

As the rest of the family began to discuss where Ron could be, the twins were simply vibrating with their excitement. Fred gave his brother a look, to silently tell him that he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. George started shaking his head fervently, telling him not yet. But Fred burst.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Fred's laughter was echoed by his brother's, and soon the two boys were clutching on to one another for support.

Their family was startled by the sudden noise, and they looked to them, confused and slightly concerned.

"What did you two do?" Mrs. Weasley said accusingly.

In between his spurts of laughter, George answered her. "Why mother how could you? Why would we have done anything to poor Ronald?" The volume of the laughter increased.

"Or for goodness sake, it's Christmas! You tell me what you did now and let's move on from this".

"Well... we did notice that Ron was a little tense these past few days. You could say he was in a real "moo-d."

George screamed with laughter at Fred's remark, falling off of the couch and onto the floor.

"Ya, Mum I'm sure he's fine, don't have a cow!" At this the boys' laughter became manic, and tears streamed down their faces.

There was a long silence as everyone watched the twins laugh themselves into insanity. And then Ginny gasped, and jumped up.

"OH MY GOD. NO YOU DIDN'T. You made him... but with the... no way." She looked at them for a sign of confirmation, and their laughter continued to grow.

"What? What on earth did they do?" Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between them.

Ginny let out a giggle, and then ran to the door, grabbing her coat on the way out. The family looked at the door where she exited, and then they all scrambled up out of their seats to follow. Fred and George helped one another up, and took up the rear of the group that was now venturing out into their snowy yard.

They all spotted Ginny at the entrance of their barn, she was clutching her stomach, laughing so hard it looked almost painful. Everyone else hurried over to see. But they were not prepared for the scene that was before them.

Inside was the family cow, Clementine, resting peacefully on her hay. But lying next to her, there was a boy, just barely visible under the hay. His sweater was soaked through with some type of white liquid, and his body was hunched in a fetal position as he hung on desperately to the cow. The Weasley's slowly began to approach them, and as they grew nearer, they heard a faint suckling noise.

"Oh my goodness…" Mrs. Weasley muttered, and then fainted into her husband's arms.

Looks of complete disgust were mirrored on every face, except for two - Fred and George. Who were still holding each other up through their laughter.

"Boys… how…. Why…?" Mr. Weasley sputtered, still holding his unconscious wife.

"It was easy Dad. Georgie and I have been experimenting with Amortentia, you know the love potion. We needed a test subject to try it out on before we put it in one of our snackboxes."

"And we hadn't gotten Ron his Christmas gift yet, so we figured we would kill two birds with one stone. Snuck the doses into glasses of Clementine's milk, and presto. He was in love." George finished with a slight bow.

"More like completely obsessed. We better decrease the dose for our final product George. We don't want complaints from the customers."

"Agreed."

Ginny started giggling again, and Charlie raised his eyebrows at his brothers.

"It's twisted, but you gotta give them credit where it's due. You two have talent. You could make some real money with this stuff someday." Charlie gave a final nod and then started heading back to the house. Taking one last look, the rest of the Weasley's began to follow.

The twins gave one final look at their little brother, who had finished his Christmas milk and was now napping soundly next to his beloved Clementine.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Fred said, George giving him a salute. And then they followed their family back inside to open their gifts.

The End


End file.
